User blog:The Crazy Terror/PE Proposal: Ares (DC Extended Universe)
A proposal about Ares from DC Extended Universe. Who is he?, and What's he done? Ares is the main antagonist of the 2017 DC Extended Universe film Wonder Woman. He is the fearsome, manipulative and notorious Greek God of War, son of Zeus and Wonder Woman/Diana Prince's arch-nemesis as well as her half-brother. He is bent on wiping out humanity at any cost via World War I. As the God of War, Ares is an extremely megalomaniacal, egotistical, bloodthirsty, and manipulative mastermind of terrorism and war from the most diabolical kind ever imagined. Actually, Ares represents the ultimate personification of destruction, war, anarchy, chaos and death, and sees nothing more or less than wiping out humanity at any cost with the usage of World War I. Ares was born millions of years ago to Zeus, the King of the Olympian gods, as one of the latter's many godly children. In his childhood period, he came to a point of realization that he has mighty powers and that his role is the God of War. In some point unknown, Zeus had created the human race and made them in the gods' likeness, and Ares saw the race with disdain and saw them "ruin the world day by day." Despite this, Ares briefly put aside his hatred of mankind as he and the other Olympian gods helped them in warding off the invading Steppenwolf and his army of Parademons from stealing the three Mother Boxes. Following Steppenwolf's retreat, Ares reverted back to his hatred of mankind, hoping to wipe them out by corrupting them with fights, blood-thirst and violence. As a response, Zeus created a new race known as the Amazons which were intended to defend humanity from Ares's influence while also spreading love and compassion.(Even though man is capable of waging war without Ares) However, Ares violently rebelled and killed other gods for disagreeing with his blood-thirst and extremism. To that end, Zeus was left as the only god and faced against his own son at combat and managed to wound him and temporarily subdued Ares for a while but not before Zeus fathered Diana as a contingency weapon that could one day save humanity by defeating Ares, who is the daughter of Hippolyta, and therefore he created the protected island paradise Themyscira for the Amazons to live, being hidden away from the god of war. Afterwards, Ares reappeared and succeeded to kill Zeus, but not before he vowed to wipe out humanity. In 1918, Ares had arrived to the city of London, capital of Britain, where he had used his shape-shifting ability to take a human form, and dubbing himself as Sir Patrick Morgan. Under this identity, Ares managed to hide his true-self and disguised himself as an advocate member in the War Council, only to manipulate both sides of the Central Forces and the Allied against each other, in order to advance his goal to destroy humanity. Diana, who now received the surname "Prince" because of her being a princess in Themyscira, had arrived with Steve Trevor straight to London, where Ares witnessed her arrival. He had maintained his disguise and pretended not to know his identity. Afterwards, Steve delivers Doctor Poison's notes to his superiors at the Imperial War Cabinet, including Sir Patrick Morgan whose Ares himself, who is "trying to negotiate an armistice with Germany". Steve believes General Erich Ludendorff (the film's secondary antagonist) will complete and use the gas regardless of an armistice, and Diana concludes Ludendorff is Ares himself and slaying him will end the war. Steve and Diana decide to travel to the front lines to stop Ludendorff, accompanied by Steve's team: spy Sameer, marksman Charlie, and smuggler Chief. Arriving at the Western Front in Belgium, the group's progress is halted by enemy trenches, until Diana pushes alone through the German lines, rallying the allied forces behind her to liberate a village from German control. Diana and the team celebrate the freedom of the villagers, and Diana grows close to Steve. Learning that Ludendorff will attend a gala at a nearby castle, Steve infiltrates the party and is followed by Diana, who intends to kill Ludendorff. Steve stops her to avoid jeopardizing the mission to destroy the chemical stores, and they quickly learn that Ludendorff has used the gas to bomb the nearby village with severe consequences, causing countless deaths on the innocent civilians. Diana is devastated that Steve interfered, allowing the loss of life. In rage, Diana pursues Ludendorff to a complex where the gas is being loaded into a bomber to attack London. Diana fights and slays Ludendorff, but is stunned when his death does not stop the war. After she had killed Ludendorff, Sir Patrick arrives to the place, and confronts Diana. During their conflict, Patrick finally reveals himself to Diana as the true Ares and he explains her that though he has encouraged the humans to destroy themselves, they contain the dark impulse to make war on their own without his influence. He also explained that Diana herself is the true God Killer (as a God can only kill another God) since she is a daughter of Zeus. Then, the meeting between them leads into a lengthy, harsh, extremely destructive and violent battle. As they fight, Ares attempts to convince Diana that humanity does not deserve to be saved, and reveals that she herself is the weapon of Zeus as she was his last child. As Ares overpowers Diana, Steve hijacks the bomber containing the gas and sacrifices himself to incinerate it at a safe distance. In rage and grief over Steve's death, Diana attacks the oncoming German troops and effortlessly beats down all of them. Witnessing Diana's rage, Ares becomes very delighted and throws Dr. Poison's getaway vehicle towards Diana, sending Poison tumbling out, her mask falling away to reveal her gruesome face underneath. Ares says that she is the perfect example of humanity and tells Diana to destroy her. Diana lifts a truck and considers crushing Poison with it, until she remembers Steve's last words to her and his declaration of love for her. Inspired by Steve's selflessness and his final words, Diana spares Poison and lets her run off. Diana agreed with Ares that humanity is indeed everything he claimed, but they are also so much more. She also stated that whether they deserve her protection or not, she dedicates herself to spread love towards them instead of hate. As such, Ares angrily vows to kill Diana and summons lightning before throwing all of it at her. Her bracelets absorb the lightning, and she says goodbye to her brother and flies up before unleashing the full power of her lightning at the God of War, which blasts through him and obliterates him completely to his death and forcing the remaining German troops retreat immediately after. Mitigating Factors As the God of War, Ares is extremely violent, blasphemous, malevolent, sinister, and selfish, willing to wipe out humanity, and violently killing off all of the other Olympian Gods in the War of the Gods when they opposed his hatred of humanity, even unmercifully killing Zeus. Ares is shown to be evil, arrogant, and irredeemable, a far more cunning and villainous leader than General Zod, as he doesn't hesitate to turn against his allies when they are useless to him, and even against his own family, remorselessly murdering his own father Zeus when the latter stood in Ares's way. Indeed, his trustworthy and loyal feeling is only to those that can be more useful to him than others, as he only aided the Central Powers of World War I and Erich Ludendorff primarily because Ludendorff shared Ares's own sadistically romantic view of war, and because Dr. Poison's inventions offered him an easier way of wiping out much of humanity. Overall, however, Ares genuinely views himself as an altruist, given his belief that without humanity existing on Earth, the planet would be paradisaical. Despite his status as the God of War, he does not actually corrupt humans to wage war as he is aware that they are more than capable of doing that themselves. Instead, he subtly influences them and gives them a helping hand in waging wars in the hopes that they will wipe themselves out. Ares is also extremely intelligent, manipulative, and divinely wise, given his tremendously long godly lifespan, allowing him unparalleled insight into humanity's darker traits, something no other Olympian God had, apart from Zeus. Hence, even when not utilizing his divine powers, Ares is still extremely dangerous and absolutely lethal. Heinousness Ares is willing to wipe out humanity committing genocide like the Olympian Gods he murdered. He even killed his own father Zeus with no remorse or mercy. He's truly heinous enough. Final Verdict I think he's been recognized to be Pure Evil. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals